Problems with pups
by ceecee12
Summary: Kate and Humphrey have pups. But, what happens when the pups turn on another pup! Read to find out!


**I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO MAKE CHAPTERS. I KNOW, CRAZY,RIGHT? WELL READ MY STORY PLEASE. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 5 - LIFE WITH PUPS**

Kate had three puppies and Kate and Humphrey can't think of any names. Kate and Humphrey waited to see what the gender was of the three puppies. Lily was checking the puppies to see what the gender was. Lily took about 10 minutes to find out what it was. Then, Lily came back with the three puppies. Lily had a little smile on her face because they were so cute. "So. what are the genders?" Kate asked happily and confused. "Well, you have two boys and one girl." Lily said happily. Kate and Humphrey were shocked, then it was time for the names. All the wolfs were yelling out names for the pups. "How about Hope?" Lily said shyly. "Lily. That's a great and wonderful name. I love it." Kate said happily. Lily started to blush. "So, what about the boy's names?" Humphrey asked confused. "How about Shawn?" Eve said happily while walking toward her grandchildren. "Great name." Humphrey said happily. Then Kate and Humphrey were looking at their last pup. "How about Trey?" Kate said happily and confused. "Great name." Humphrey said happily. Finally, the pups were named and everyone left the den so Kate and Humphrey can care for their pups in peace. Lily was happy because she was a auntie! Then Lily and Garth left, Garth thought he was the uncle but, he wasn't married to Lily. From that day on, Kate and Humphrey had a family.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and months turned into years. The pups were four years old. The next morning Humphrey woke up and went to check on the pups. They were already up. "Good morning, kids." Humphrey said happily. "Good morning, daddy." Hope, Shawn and Trey said happily. The pups tackled Humphrey and started to roll past Kate, to outside the den to rolling down the hill. Kate woke and ran after them. Humphrey and the pups stopped at the river. Then Kate came. "Good morning, kids" "Good morning, mommy." Hope, Shawn and Trey said happily. Kate walked up to them and kissed them all on the cheek and she kissed Humphrey on the lips. Then Kate, Humphrey and pups went back to the den. "Mom. We're Hungry!" Hope said loudly. "Okay. Humphrey watch the pups and I will get us some food." Kate said while walking away. So Humphrey took the pups to the biggest hill ever. Humphrey was teaching the pups how to drive a log. Humphrey and the pups were having a blast. Then, they crashed in a river. Since Kate and Humphrey taught the pups how to swim, they were fine. When Humphrey and pups came home, Kate was there with deer and five mice. The pups circled the food and they started eating. Humphrey and Kate started to eat, too. Kate grinned at Humphrey when she noticed the Humphrey and the pups were wet. When they stopped eating, Kate put the pups to sleep and Humphrey put the scraps and bones outside. Then Kate and Humphrey kissed goodnight and they went to sleep. But, the next morning, trouble had come.

Kate woke up and went to get breakfast for her family. When she came back She saw her pups and Humphrey playing. When they saw Kate, they were speechless. "Kate?" Humphrey said confused. "Yes?" Kate said confused. "You are pregnant, again." Humphrey said sadly. "OH COME ON!" Kate said madly. Humphrey had to thru all the pain how yelling Kate gives him, all over again. Kate had got a rabbit and a bird. They ate and the pups went to sleep because they were full and sleepy. "How did this happen?" Humphrey asked confused. Kate grinned at him and turned her back to him. When their pups turned three, Kate and Humphrey did some business, and now she is pregnant. Humphrey sat next to Kate and Kate put her head on his shoulder and Humphrey gently put his paw on Kate's stomach. "It's okay. We can get thru this." Humphrey said happily. "Okay. I trust you." Kate said happily. Kate couldn't hunt because she is pregnant and Humphrey had to take her place. Then it was dinner time and pups woke up and played around and they would put their heads on their mother's stomach and the baby would kick them. Humphrey was out hunting, he finally came back with seven mice, a squirrel and a deer leg that he toke from Garth. The pups started to eat the food and Humphrey brought the deer lag to Kate and Humphrey ate some of the squirrel. Then Humphrey put the pups to sleep and put the leftovers outside and went to sleep. Kate was sitting outside the den looking at the stars. Then she went inside the den and went to sleep. Then the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months. Then, it was time for another baby. The next morning Lily arrived at the den and the whole wolf pack came, too. Then Kate had delivered a new pup. It was a girl and her name was Sinai. Then the years past and Sinai turned five and Hope, Shawn and Trey turned nine. Hope, Shawn and Trey were always in charge. Shawn and Trey would always bully Sinai but, Hope would protect her.

One day, Trey, Hope, Shawn, Sinai, Kate and Humphrey went to the waterfall because it was a hot and sunny day and the pups wanted to cool off. The pups were slashing everywhere, Trey and Shawn would try to slash Sinai and make her fall but, Hope would slash at them back and they would fall. Humphrey would break up the fight if Hope, Shawn and Trey would get in a fight because Trey and Shawn were bullying Sinai. "Stop this fighting crap! Trey, Shawn and Hope, you are grounded!" Kate said madly. "Why am I grounded?!" Hope asked madly. "Because you started to fight with the boys, when you should have backed away and ignore them!" Kate said madly. The pups rolled their eyes and Sinai was hiding behind Humphrey. Then Humphrey, Kate, Trey, Shawn, Hope and Sinai went back to the den. Kate put the pups in separate rooms. Trey is sleeping in the guest room, Hope is sleeping in the back room, Shawn is sleeping in the west side room and Sinai is sleeping with Humphrey and Kate. Trey, Shawn and Hope were mad and wanted revenge on...Sinai! So in the middle of the night, Hope, Trey and Shawn took Sinai away from Humphrey and Kate. "Stop it." Trey said madly. "Please! Let me go!" Sinai said while trying to get free. Then Hope, Shawn and Trey started to beat up Sinai, and when she was knocked out, they put her in the river and she floated away. Then Hope, Trey and Shawn went back to the den and went to sleep.

**CHAPTER 6 - BIG TROUBLE**

The next morning Kate and Humphrey woke up and found out that Sinai was missing! "Kids? Do you know where Sinai is?" Kate asked confused. "No. Trey do you?" Hope asked confused. "No, I have no idea. Do you Shawn?" Trey asked confused. "None." Shawn said sadly. Kate and Humphrey left to find Sinai. Once they were gone, the pups started laughing. Then they went to go hang out with their friends. Then Sinai woke up in the middle of nowhere. She got up and started to walk around, so she can find something that is familiar. She has been probably been walking for about two hours. Then she stopped and layed down on the hard cold ground. 'I wish my mommy and daddy' Sinai thought in her mind. Then probably 30 minutes later, 2 adult wolfs found Sinai sleeping all alone and took her to their den. Back at Jasper, the whole clan was looking for Sinai. Then Kate and Humphrey decided to look for Sinai outside of Jasper. When Hope, Trey and Shawn heard this, they didn't care because they thought that their mother and father would never find Sinai. (The reason Trey and Shawn bullied Sinai is because, Sinai was an omega and Trey, Hope and Shawn were alphas. And Trey and Shawn thought that Sinai would cause trouble.)Back with Sinai, she woke up in a den. "I see that you are up." The female wolf said happily. "How are you? Where am I?" Sinai asked confused and scared while walking backwards to the wall. "I'm Fawn. And this is my husband, Hutch." Fawn said happily. "Hutch. My mother has told me a lot about you." Sinai said happily while walking toward him. "Who is your mother?" Hutch asked confused. Sinai sat down, and tears ran down her face. "Her name is Kate." Sinai said sadly. "What's wrong?" Fawn asked confused. Sinai started to cry really hard. Then Fawn sat next to Sinai and Sinai put her head on Fawn's leg. "I was separated from my mommy and daddy by my brothers and sister. They got mad at me and beat me up last night and I was knocked out and I found myself here, washed up on shore." Sinai said sadly. "I'm sorry." Hutch said sadly. Sinai got up and walked to the wall. "The worst thing about it is that. I can't find my way home." Sinai said sadly. Then she started to cry even more. Then Fawn left and she came back with a rabbit. When Sinai smelled the blood, she ran to the food and started to eat it. Fawn and Hutch talked about keeping her until Kate and Humphrey found her. "What is your name?" Hutch asked confused. "My name is Sinai." Sinai said sadly. "Well, Sinai, we are welcoming you to stay here until your parents find you." Fawn said happily. Sinai wiped away her tears and sat next to Hutch and Fawn like that was her mother and father. Fawn showed her where her room is. Then Sinai went to sleep and Fawn went to sleep. Hutch was up, look at the moon, then he let out a howl to see if Kate would hear him but, there was no reply. Then Hutch went to sleep. Sinai had a nightmare that her sister and brothers killed her. But, it was just a nightmare, it wasn't true.

The next morning, Kate and Humphrey came back to Jasper. Everyone was waiting for them. When they came back, Sinai wasn't with them. Kate started to cry and Humphrey took her to the den. Everyone else continued to look for Sinai. When Hope, Trey and Shawn want to play with Kate or Humphrey, they wouldn't say anything and they would go back to crying or go back to looking for Sinai. Hope, Trey and Shawn started to feel bad, if they never beat up Sinai and put in the river, Kate and Humphrey would have fun with them. So they went out to look for Sinai, too. Back to Sinai, she woke up and found Hutch and Fawn eating breakfast. "Good morning." Sinai said happily. "Good morning. We saved you some food." Hutch said happily. Hutch pasted her the food and she eat it. "Do you know how to hunt?!" Hutch asked confused "No. I'm an omega. That is also why I was beat up." Sinai said sadly. "Follow me." Hutch said while walking away. Then Sinai ran after Hutch. "Now. When you are hunting, you lay low in the grass, and you make sure that you don't step on anything that makes a loud noise. Then when you get close enough and your prey is not looking...BOOM! Grabbed it by the neck and kill it." Hutch said happily. So Sinai saw a squirrel. She lay low in the grass and made sure she didn't step on anything. Then when it wasn't looking, she grabbed it by the neck and sneezed it and it died. "Very good." Hutch said happily while walking up to Sinai. Then Sinai and Hutch walked back to the den. Sinai began to eat her reward. Then Fawn and Hutch decided to keep Sinai as their own child, then a child that is staying there and waiting for her parents to find he

Then days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and months turned to years. Back to Jasper, Kate and Humphrey still haven't found Sinai. Then Eve came to the den. Kate and Humphrey thought she found Sinai but, she didn't. Eve brought back a pink flower, that Kate gave Sinai when she was 3 years old. Kate started to cry and Eve left with tears falling down her face, too. On Sinai's birthdays, wolfs would bring flowers and gifts to the Sinai river, hoping that one day Sinai would come home. Back to Sinai, she is now 23 years old. She has been separated from her family for 19 years. Sinai thinks that Fawn and Hutch are her real parents. She doesn't even know that she has brothers and a sister. She acts like an alpha then an omega. "Good morning, dad and mom." Sinai said happily. "Good morning." Hutch and Fawn said happily. Fawn kissed Sinai cheek and Hutch and Sinai left to get some food. They came back an hour later. Then Fawn, Hutch and Sinai decided to go on a vacation. Back to Jasper, Kate, Humphrey, Eve, Winston, Hope, Trey and Shawn set out to look for Sinai once again. Back to Sinai. On vacation, Sinai had flashbacks about her family.

(Flashback)

"Sinai" Kate said happily. "Yes, mom." Sinai said happily. "I love you, so much." Kate said happily. "I love you, too." Sinai said happily while rubbing her head on Kate's leg

(Flashback ends)

"Honey? Are you okay?" Fawn asked confused. "Oh! Yeah! I'm fine." Sinai said sadly. Then they continued to walk to where ever they were going. Then Kate saw Sinai! "Sinai!?" Kate said while running toward her. Sinai turned her head and saw Kate running toward her. Then Kate bumped into Sinai and they went rolling down a hill. "Hey. What the heck!?" Sinai said loudly. Then when Kate got off her and Sinai looked at her, she had a flashback. "Mom?" Sinai asked confused.

**CHAPTER 7 - REUNION!?**

"Sinai?!" Kate asked confused. Then Kate and Sinai jumped up and down and hugged. Sinai was finally back together with her family. "Dad!" Sinai said happily. Eve, Humphrey and Winston hugged her. Then when Sinai saw Hope, Trey and Shawn she attacked them. "HONEY! Get off your Brothers and sister." Kate said madly. Sinai stopped and sat down and started to cry. "I guess they didn't tell you, how I got lost?!" Sinai said madly. "What?!" Kate said confused. then she looked at Hope, Trey and Shawn. Then Hutch and Fawn came. Hutch and Kate hugged and Kate went right back to Hope, Trey and Shawn. "Okay. Trey, Shawn and I took Sinai and beat her up and when she was knocked out. We put her in the river." Hope said sadly. "Yeah. Then Fawn and I found her and then we became her parents, and taught her how to hunt and do other things." Hutch said sadly. Kate left her pups and went over to Hutch. She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. Sinai started to cry and she hugged her old parents goodbye and Sinai and her family left, leaving Hutch and Fawn, going back to their den. When they made it, everyone was happy. Hope, Trey and Shawn were banished by the pack leaders. Hope, Trey and Shawn went to Hutch and Fawn and Hutch and Fawn became Their parents.

Sinai finally had her family again. Sinai meet and married a guy she meet when she was with Hutch and Fawn. Sinai had pups and their names were Drew and Jacob. Sinai finally had a life, a mother and father and a family of her own. Sinai has it all.

THE END

**NEW CHAPTERS ARE COMING SOON! HOPED YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVEIW! THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!**


End file.
